gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
City Face (comic)
City Face is a recurring series of humorous short black-and-white comics set in the world of Gunnerkrigg Court, following the adventures of the eponymous pigeon. The comics are free to read on-site as bonus material, and are collected at the end of every Volume as of Volume 2 . Tom Siddell describes the comic as "a story of how love can save the world". Stories City Face :The pigeon City Face seeks advice in order to woo a female pigeon. The first page can be found City Face 2 :City Face accidentally eats Bobeyes' bagel, a city faerie named Ogee intervenes. Shenanigans ensue. The first page can be found City Face: Guest Comics! :During this week several City Face guest comics drawn by Gunnerkrigg Court characters. Annie and Kat went around requesting comics and drawings for the occasion. The first page can be found City Face's Book Of Birds! :City Face enlists the help of a few friends to create a handy reference for the beginner and expert bird watcher. The first page can be found City Face Cool Pigeon Puzzles :The first page can be found Connections to Gunnerkrigg Court The presence of Gamma Czarnecki and Zimmy suggests that the comic is set in the Gunnerverse version of Birmingham. The girls seem younger—apparently City Face is set prior to Chapter 1 of Gunnerkrigg Court. In addition, the City Fairies Polo and Southwest were previously seen in the Chapter 8 bonus page. Tom Siddell has confirmed that the mini-arc is canon. "Behind the scenes" Tom Siddell's comments below the comic, if taken at face value, imply a level of metafiction. Essentially, the characters shown are all playing roles, which are fictionalized versions of their own selves. (For example, while City Face played himself, his voice acting was done by Vin Diesel.) It's unknown if the events portrayed are supposed to be fictional, or are reenactments of real events. The City Face comments add another layer of metafiction, as these comments are provided by characters within the Gunnerverse. Cast of Characters From the comic *'City Face': The main character *'Female pigeon: '''The object of City Face's affection. CF describes her as "super beautiful" and possessing most of her toes. *'Advice pigeon:' He attempts to advise City Face on how to dance so as to win the female pigeon's attention. In spite of his boasts of being able to dance better than a City Fairy, his advice is nothing that City Face hasn't already tried. *'Silent pigeon:' He is present with City Face and Advice Pigeon, but has yet to say anything to either of them. *'Polo:' A city fairy and the best dancer of them all. She has set off, apparently to offer advice to City Face. She also leaves a disparaging comment about Lightfoot in the comment section, which provokes a big argument. *'Mustard Seed:' A City Fairy and a friend of Polo's. She has a small part, but Tom is convinced she could shine if given a larger role. *'Lightfoot: 'A City Fairy, notorious for her bad dancing and for being a "meanie-bo-beanie". Her part in the story was cut (Tom says it was due to time constraints; but Polo says it was because her acting was bad and she kept forgetting her lines, and none of the other fairies deny this) but a still of her face is shown due to contractual stipulations. She then left comments below the comic, arguing with everyone, even the fairies attempting to defend her. *Zimmy *Gamma From the commentary *PgnFan: A pigeon who is vocally supportive of City Face, who she considers to be cute. *Magpie55: A magpie (who takes offense at being called a crow) who is dismissive of City Face and verbally confrontational towards PgnFan. Seems to be afraid of CROW and crows in general. *GoodNewsCarrier: A pigeon who agrees with PgnFan. *CrumbzCrazy: A male pigeon who flirts with PgnFan and asks if she's a girl. *CROW: A crow who appears in the comments after other characters refer to him, warning that "I HAVE MY EYE ON U". He and the other crows consider "the park" to be their territory, and they're known to give other birds trouble for going there. *Southwest: A city fairy. She initially attempts to defend Lightfoot from Polo, but Lightfoot's response causes her to change her mind. *PaperMoo: A city fairy. She tries to be nice to Lightfoot, whose hair she thinks is really nice. *Fabrique: A city fairy. She yells at everyone to leave Lightfoot alone. *Guttang Gottong: A person of some importance in Fairy Region 6. A simple "Please do not fight" from Guttang Gottong causes the bickering fairies to immediately stop and apologize. *MoneySpider: Someone who knows Zimmy. He leaves six comments for her, asking when he'll see her again. Gallery :''See City Face Images for more! Cityface2-logo.jpg|Header for the Second City Face Comic Cityface-logo.png|Header for the Original CityFace Comic City Face Poster.png|Double Poster of City Face. Originally Posted on Tom's Tumblr References See Also *City Face comments *City Face 2 comments *City Face Cool Pigeon Puzzles comments *City Face on TVtropes Category:City Face Category:Extra Comics